


This Time

by trepezia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Frustrated Harry, M/M, Oblivious Sirius Black, Remus has a secret, Time Travel, Time Turner, chickron, cocky james potter, lily ' i hate james' evans, sad and confused harry, snape is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: its fourth year, Harry is a Triwizard champion, everyone hates him, except Hermione, even Ron.He is hurt and needs his family.He comes up with a plan to meet his parents, their friends and never letting any of this happen. But, will he succeed? Or will Dumbledore intervene again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to share this lovely situation...  
> hope you like it.

Harry is tired of everything. Ron, Dumbledore,  Voldemort, the Triwizard championship, heck, he didn't even put his name in the goblet.That unfortunate day when his name got called for the competition, a life-threatening one even.People called him names every time he walked down the school halls. He hates this, he isn't a cheater. Which fourth year student, would, in their rightful minds, want to enter such a tournament. Surely not Harry. Didn't he already have enough problems? He could neither write to Sirius, cause he was being watched, nor Remus, 'cause he didn't know where his ex-teacher had gone after resigning the previous year.

Ron had stopped talking to him.Only Hermione believed him.He misses his family. His parents. He imagines going back his home in Godric's Hollow for the summer and Christmas if only parents were alive.Why did this have to happen to him?

No, he has to change this, he can't let others tell him what to do, he doesn't want to be 'The Boy Who Lived.' If only he could bring his parents back to life. Yes. that would stop all of this. 

But sadly, the dead don't come back. If only, he could go back in time and warn his parents about Wormtail, if only he could tell them not to trust him, if only, he could stop Sirius from doubting Remus and ending up in Azkaban.

There has to be a way.

.

.

.

Wait. Harry knows.

That thing that's been helping Hermione with all her classes during their second year. His only hope.The time turner.

But hadn't Hermione returned it? to...Mc Gonagall?

If so, Harry needed to steal it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go.

The following evening, Harry snuck into Mc Gonagall's office under his cloak, the map clutched tightly in his hands.  
getting in was a bit difficult, as he had to unlock a complex locking charm without raising an alarm. which, luckily he managed.  
The Transfiguration professor may have left her room in a hurry considering the loose charm, for a teacher, on the door.

From there, stuff went smoothly, much to Harry's delight, he managed to accio the time turner, which unexpectedly zoomed into his hands. He slowly slipped out and carefully locked the door, both manually and magically and made his way back to the Gryffindor tower.  
The tower was empty as most of the student population had gone to the great hall for dinner. As it was already late, Harry decided to skip dinner. He collected his cloak, map, and trunk and was now ready to leave. He hesitated for a while, but the prospect of meeting his parents and his greed overruled his nervousness. He remembered Hermione telling him that the time-turner needs to be arranged in the hour, day or year gear and is to be turned the required number of times.

He decided to head to the year when his dad was in the FIFTH year when Sirius, Peter and he had started making attempts to turn into Animagi. He turned the object and just as he was about to click it-

"Harry, What's that thing on your neck?"Inquired Ron, standing at the doorstep, holding a sandwich in his hand.  
He walked towards Harry, " You didn't come to dinner, so 'Mione asked me to give you this." He handed the sandwich to harry, who stood there surprised and rather scared, Because, he couldn't let Ron know what he was doing.

"What is this? Fancy locket he? And this thing? Ron clicked the button on it and-  
"Shit."

They could feel a lurching sensation in their stomachs, as the surroundings changed. and Ron tried very hard not to puke everything he had for Dinner.  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
Soon they landed in 1975, And harry realized that he forgot to hold his trunk, when the timeturner was clicked. He sighed irritatedly and dropped his head.Ron had now hit his head on a hard wall as he tried to recover from their travel. He passed out.

Harry dropped the sandwich and rested the map and the clock, covering it, nearby a wall and steadied Ron in his arms, who seemed to be bleeding.

'This did not turn out how I expected.'Harry thought to himself. 'I have to do something before someone notices us, And Ron, well, he is hurt and there is only one who can heal him, the school Mediwitch.' But then, Harry would be caught. But Ron's wounds will have to be healed... Oh, just fuck it..... Harry's friend's life was more important.

The worst thing that could happen was that he would be sent back to his time, Will be given detention for the rest of his school term, Hogsmeade will be canceled for him. Or at least he thought so, as he carried Ron to the infirmary through the slightly different corridors.  
He could only hope to find the hospital wing in time.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry lead Ron to the hospital wing, which was now closing.  
"Um,...can I get help? my friend here is h-hurt..."Harry called out worriedly.  
"Coming dear,...what in Merlin's name is it n--"  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Harry didn't expect her to be there, though it makes sense, 'cause she's been serving for fifty years now.  
"yes. Who are you kid? you don't -Oh dear, this boy is bleeding, get him to this bed now." she directed them to an empty bed.  
"Stay here, I'll be back with few things."  
Harry sat there, rubbing Ron's hands, he hoped his friend would be fine soon.He heard a patient from the nearby bed whimper.  
But Madam Pomfrey had already reached them and was now cleaning Ron's wounds.  
"How did it happen?"  
"He hit his head to a wall?"  
"Ha? Kids these days...by the way, What is your name?" she eyed his robes.  
"Harry, Harry Potter."  
"potter?"  
"Um yes?"  
"and this kid?"  
"Ronald weasely."  
"Weasely?? I've never seen you before. are you new? transfer student? Looks like you've been sorted already...but, your robes are a bit different though. What is the matter, Mr. Potter?"  
Harry winced and visibly paled at her strict tone.  
"We-we umm..."  
"wait here boy, I have to call the headmaster, can't have unknown kids lurking around, can we."  
"Madam, I-I,... We.."  
"Be Seated, until I return." and with that she left the room, locking the door behind her.  
Harry sighed and dropped his face into his hands.  
He looked at his friend, who now lied unconscious.  
He felt hot tears streaming down his face. This was not how he planned it would go.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes, but what seemed like an eternity to harry, Ron slightly whimpered.

Harry was surprised at his quick recovery and also relieved that his friend was not severely injured.

"Chick--chi--chicken."

"Chicken?" Harry asked incredulously. His friend woke up to the thought of food? Never in his life had Harry seen people wake up from a state of unconsciousness asking for food. Mostly it was for water but usually preceded by a call for a dear.

Harry was slightly disappointed by the fact that his redhead friend didn't even acknowledge his presence.

_Harry was sure the wound had been bad indeed._

 

But before he could speak any further Dumbledore walked into the room, his purple robes flowing behind him, with a bowl sherbet lemon in his hand.

_Honestly?_

 

"Well Boy, May I know your name as well as your companion's?"

"I'm Harry Potter and this is Ronald Weasley Sir." He casts a silencing spell.

"Very well. I am Albus Dumbledore The headmaster of Hogwarts. May I know from where have you two come here?And what is that-" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled through his half-mooned glasses.

"Oh! A time turner I see. ....Hm....well that explains the situation doesn't it and the reason behind your different uniform.." his eyes flickered to Madam Pomfrey, only to notice that she was already out of earshot.

"yes, sir. It does." Harry sheepishly handed over the time turner.

"oh..it seems to have broken a bit...Might take some time to fix it." That grabbed Harry's attention, How would he go home now?

"So, which year have you come from? You don't seem to be from the past..."

"Yes Sir, we are from the future, 1994."

"Why have you come here, any crisis in the future?"

"No sir, except the dark lord's ri---It is more of a personal crisis, sir...My parents study here...."Harry bit his tongue at the right time.

"Ah! yes...you cannot tell anyone what happens in the future...It will create a time paradox, it might cause few problems...I forgot to mention." But the twinkle in his eyes tells otherwise. "From now on, you shall put on glamour...so that we don't have to obliviate everyone once you are gone... and you are a fourth year I assume.."

Harry nods.

"So, you shall continue your academic year as transfer students from Ilvermorny....by your robes, in Gryffindor."

Harry releases a happy sigh. And Dumbledore waves his wand at them.

"Professor Flitwick will teach you the charm. I have done it for now...And the staff members will be informed about this... I can make arrangements for you to spend the night here...."

Harry looks over at his friend and nods again...he will have a lot of explaining to do...


	5. Chapter 5

In the middle of the night, when the entire castle was asleep, Harry sneaked out of the infirmary and walked up to the corridor, where they had earlier, landed.

But to this surprise, harry only found the lonely sandwich lying there... _No cloak and map_.

Harry groaned at his bad luck. First, getting Ron with him and without his trunk, then this, And Dumbledore acting extremely weird as though he already knew this would happen...

.

.

.

Early next morning, he and Ron were woken up Madam Pomfrey.Their charms had worn off Harry noticed.

"Wake up kid, you and your friend. have been summoned by Dumbledore to his office. avoid students."

"Dumbledore? Why?" asked Ron. Ah! Harry thought, so, he hadn't forgotten everything..."And why are we here, Harry. and I am hungry, is it time for breakfast yet?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at them and sighed."Take care of him. and hurry up."Harry shot her a nervous smile.

They carefully made their way up to the head master's office. On the way, Harry told Ron how they had reached there and Ron looked scandalized."Oh, merlin." he said.

.

.

 "Welcome boys." said Dumbledore." be seated."

"As I have told you, all the staff members have been informed about the situation and remember, not to speak to anyone about the future." Harry felt something probe his mind.

"You are transfer students from Ilvermony, Harry, and Ron Peverell. Brothers." He performed the glamour spell and Harry felt his face tingle. 

"You had already been sorted into Gryffindor, yesterday evening, in my office, when you arrived. You had arrived late because of few familial problems.You will be joining and taking regular classes in the same subjects you have been taking previously."

"any questions?"

"Sir," Harry spoke." I had brought few personal things with me yesterday and now they seemed to be missing."

"Ah! Things that exist at the present time, are considered best. So, if you had brought something that already exists now, it shall disappear back into the future." Dumbledore said with a smile.

 _How could he possibly know?_ Harry thought.

 

"Now off you go and meet me at the teacher's table at the great hall."

 

And for the first time, Harry went to The Great Hall, without a bath.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ron and Harry headed to the teacher's table in the great hall.

as it was quite early, very few students were present and they received one or two questioning glances.

At the teacher's table, sat Minerva Mc.gonagall, looking considerably younger, Prof. Slughorn, looking the same, Prof. Sprout and Prof. Flitwick.

Dumbledore introduced them and the subjects they taught. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, taught History of Magic.

Two new teachers were, however, Prof. Kettleburn teaching The Care of Magical Creatures and One Prof. Blue, teaching DADA. Everyone acknowledged their presence with a nod.

They awkwardly stood there and kept sending nervous glances at each other, until Ron's stomach grumble broke the heavy silence. 

 

                                                                                 ****************

 

The Marauders hurried into the great hall not wanting to miss breakfast after yesterday's very tiring Full moon. It was almost as if, they were werewolves too.

Remus was still in the hospital wing and the other three had annoying Mandrake leaves stuck onto their tongues...They had started their trials the previous night, not wanting to waste a single day. The Mandrake leaves are to be kept in their mouths for one whole month and are not supposed to be swallowed or removed.

"Wook wat those kids wat the table.Thwey seem new.." Said Sirius and James sighed at the pronunciation. He averted his gaze to the teacher's table to find two, Dark haired young students in Gryffindor robes...

Dumbledore's voice boomed through the Hall, " Good morning everyone. Today we have two new students joining us," He motioned for the two "Hadrian and Ronald Peverell. They have been sorted to Gryffindor and I hope they are treated well."

The two kids walked towards the lion table.

                                                                             *******************

 

Ron was about to plop himself down onto the nearest seat, only to be dragged by harry to the other end.

                                                                               **************

 

James, Peter, and Sirius now watched, as the Peverell brothers sauntered towards them, clearly lacking the pureblood etiquette.

The whole great hall was watching them now. Prof. McGonagall and Dumbledore were smiling at them.

"Hello, I'm Harry and this is Ron.Do you mind if we sit here?" asked the dark haired wizard, Hadrian, enthusiastically.

He was a dark-haired, tan-skinned, green-eyed young boy who was at least a head shorter than James.Beside him stood a similar looking, but blue-eyed wizard, Ronald, whose was now busy ogling the plate of food.

"Uh..yeah..why not.," answered James trying his best to cover his speech difficulties.

Harry was now seated beside James, Ron to his right. Sirius sat opposite to them with Peter by his side, who seemed completely unaware of the situation.

"You're Purebloods aren't you?" asked Marlene, who was seated beside Sirius.

"Um..." Harry didn't know anything about the Peverells and did not bother to ask.But thankfully Ron saved the day.

"Uh..yeah...We are."

"Wasn't your male line supposed to be extinct?" She asked.

"Uh, not exactly, we are the descendants of Antioch Peverell, it is a rumor that he had been murdered." Countered Ron.

"Oh..James' family are the descendants of Ignotus Peverell. Aren't they James?"

"Hmm..." answered James.

"You both awtually rwesemble James." said Sirius.

"Weah." agreed Peter looking at them carefully.

                                                                       *****************

 

And Harry had to do his best to cover his giggle. Sirius had told him about having to keep the mandrake leaf in his mouth for about three months. He got back to his breakfast.

"And what's up with your speech?" inquired Marlene." you sound funny."

"Mouth sores." answered all the three at the same time.

"All of you?"

"yeah."

"wxcept Wemus." answered Peter.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notable changes:  
> *Marlene joins Hogwarts in her third year,1973 rather than 1976.  
> *Antioch Peverell is only rumored to be murdered.  
> *Hadrian (harry) and Ronald (Ron) are their changed names. well, not exactly for Ron.  
> *In the future, during his stay at Ron's place during the early summer holidays, Harry received about 2 to 3 letters from Sirius, describing his and James' childhood. But Harry was not allowed to write back. After some time, those letters stopped too.  
> * Harry doesn't know about the Peverells, but Ron does, because he had heard the Tales of the Three brothers many times. Harry discovers more about them, later on, during the deathly hallows.


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast, The Marauders are quick to move out. Harry had half mind to run behind James, but they just met. and Harry didn't want to spoil it by being too chummy.

He walked out anyway.Ron noticed this and grabbed his chicken and rushes to his side. "Give me a minute, mate."

"What class do we have now?"

"Transfiguration I guess, Check the timetable." 

Harry unrolls the paper to find, Potions as the first hour. He groans. Ron peeps over his shoulder, he groans too.

"Hey, at least It's not Snape." Ron Says.

"Sirius told me, about this potions professor, Mr. Slughorn...Quite a weird person."

"Is he now.."

"Hey! Peverall..."

Ron and Harry both turn back to see a redhead running towards them. 

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

Ron and Harry both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"I..Uh..i am a fifth year, prefect. The other prefect, Remus Lupin, has not been keeping well, so I have been assigned with the duty to show you around. What class do you have first?"

"Potions." Ron answered because for Harry it was too much of a shock.

"Great.Follow me."

Harry and Ron followed her, as she guided them through the castle.

 

.

.

.

"There you are. The potions class. Prof. Slughorn Teaches potions if you didn't already know.."

Both the Peverells nod and walk into the classroom to find a greasy, shoulder-length, black-haired Slytherin having a conversation with the professor.

He had rather fit arms was at least a head taller than Harry.

"Severus, There you are. I've been looking all around."

_Severus?_

"Well Mr. Snape, since your doubts have been cleared, I would like you to proceed, My students are here." Said Prof. Slughorn with a smile.

_Severus Snape._

"Thank you, sir."

Snape sent a glance at Harry and Ron.

While Ron shivered, Harry flushed.

Severus Snape was rather _mysterious._

 

                                                                         *************

 

"Moony, How are you?" asked James as he plopped onto his bed. They had gone to the infirmary, soon after breakfast, only to find Remus already discharged.

"I am fine. How 'bout you three? did I hurt you yesterday?"

"Nah you were fine." answered Sirius and he sat beside Remus.

"Here have this." Peter dug out a sandwich from his bag. Sirius sniggered at its condition. And he received a smack from Remus.

"At least he bothered to."He said.

"touché" 

"You know they were two new students at school today." Peter said.

" Rumor is that they are students from Ilvermony. Hadrian and Ron Peverell, both fourth years.." Added James.

"Oh Merlin, then I have to show them around..." Remus panicked and started stuffing his bag.

"That wouldn't be required, Evans might have already guided them...She seemed eager to help them." And with that James clutched his bag and walked off. Sirus followed him.

Remus and Peter shared a look and sighed. They left the Gryffindor tower and followed them.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

James reached the black lake and sat back on the grass.

"Mate your fast.." Sirius panted. "I'm pretty sure, your Animagus will be a horse."

"Animagus?" Remus mused..now he looked angry.

"What are you people up to? Animagi..you know it's illegal." He huffed." I can't believe....why are you doing this..and why didn't you tell me?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise....." Sirius said, still finding it a bit uneasy to talk with a leaf on his tongue.

"Surprise!!?...fucking surprise...look, we have already been through this..no animagi...you don't have to risk your life for my pathetic one."

"Your life is important to us moony...and we'll do anything to help you..."Said, James. "And we already started the process, last night."

"So, mandrake leaves?....oh, my, is that why you haven't been talking too much." Remus looked sad now.

"There, there moony...It would be of great use." Said peter.

"Yeah, Moony. Pete's right."Said Sirius, he pulled out a chocolate bar from his bag. "Here, have this...you'll feel better."

"Thanks." Remus blushed.

.

.

"Hey, Pete." James whispered.

"yeah."

"Don't you think, there's something cooking between them," he pointed to the now oblivious, Sirius and Remus.

"Yeah. I do." Peter grinned.

.

.

"Isn't that Snivellus.."Sirus pointed to a figure in the castle corridor. "With Evans?"

"Yeah...Why doesn't she like me?" James now had his head in his hands.

"James, she'll slowly warm up to you..don't worry."Remus comforted him.

"Okay...Snuffles, what class did we miss?" James asked.

"Muggle st--Hey!! WE ARE NOT CALLING ME FUCKING SNUFFLES."

_A grinning James ran with a mad Sirius behind him._

                                                                     

                                                                     ************************

 

Potions was, for the first time, _bearable_.

Harry was partnered up with Regulus Black, Sirius' brother, a Slytherin.

Ron with Dirk Cresswell, also a Slytherin.

It had been potions doubles with Slytherin.

 

"Hey Harry, how was your potion? Mine turned surprisingly good. For the first time..'Mione would be so proud."

"Mine too...And yeah, she would be." Harry said with a frown." Do you think, she misses us?"

"I don't think so, Time runs slower in the future, or faster in the past..at least that's what I heard." Ron wasn't half bad. It's not like Harry expected him to be dumb or something......It made sense actually. He had lived in the wizarding world for a longer time than harry.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah, mate.."

"were good?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Um..it's just that...You know, the Triwizard tournament..i swear I didn't put my name--"

Ron had taken some time but eventually realized that no one in their right minds would put themselves in danger. He grasped Harry's hand.

"Harry, we're good." 

Yes. they were.

 

The next class was transfiguration and Ron and Harry shocked everyone, including Mc.Gonagall with their impeccable work.

.

.

.

.

 

because the transfiguration portion was same as their third year.

 

As they walked to the great hall, Harry remembered something.

"Hey, Ron, What's with the Peverell thing?"

"Ah! so you haven't heard the tale?"

"what tale?"

"The tale of the three brothers.."

"No, I haven't.."

"Then maybe it's time for us to hit the library."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my weird snarry dream...


End file.
